Gakuen Alice Chapter 167
Title- Death and Hope Date- September 20th, 2012 Volume 29 Previous Chapter → 166 and Volume 28 Next Chapter → 168 Synopsis Front cover; Mikan and Natsume dressed in wedding attire, ready to get married. Everyone watches as Mikan collapses on Natsume after using the last of her Alice to insert his Alice stone into him. Mikan wakes up and finds that Natsume still did not regained consciousness. She calls out to him, but he still doesn't respond to her. Sakurano and Subaru tell her and the others that the insertion was in vain; Natsume still doesn't have a heartbeat and is still not breathing. Subaru picks up Natsume and tells Sakurano to teleport him and Natsume to the hospital. Mikan tells Subaru that she inserted the Fire Alice stone into Natsume but she wants to know why Natsume still doesn't have a heartbeat. She frantically asks him if Natsume can be saved because Mikan is scared that Natsume really may not survive. When Sakurano is about to teleport Subaru and Natsume, Mikan refuses to part with Natsume and she wants to go with him. Hotaru, feeling guilty for using the spider tranquilizer to knock out Natsume, tells tells her brother, Subaru, to do whatever he can to save Natsume. She tells Mikan to never give up on Natsume no matter what and wait for him. Nodacchi asks her what she means. Hotaru begs Nodacchi to do something. She wants to try all the possibilities available to save Natsume because Mikan will not be able to take it if he dies, especially since she has already lost both of her parents. She is willing to do whatever it takes to bring Natsume back to Mikan and save Mikan from breaking down, even if it means lying to her in order to remain hopeful. Everyone is shocked at her suggestion. Nodacchi says until the moment Mikan has to leave the academy, they will travel to the past to stop Mikan from hearing about Natsume's death. But he also says that regardless of what they do, they should still accept that Natsume is dead. He joins with Subaru, who is carrying Natsume, and Hotaru and they begin time traveling. Before teleporting to the past, Hotaru promises to Mikan that she will return Natsume to her, and she will reinstate Mikan and Natsume's connection. The HSP, Shiki, and Jinno approach Luna, who is still holding the deceased ESP, and ask her what she plans to do now. Luna reveals that she is experiencing the same retroprogressing as the ESP from taking too much of the Gulliver pills. They offer her to stay since she would not be safe in the outside world and even offer her medical care because she will be shrinking until she dies. Luna refuses his offer. She wants to experience what the ESP had been experiencing in his body. Mikan faints from the exhaustion of using all her Alices. Tsubasa, Ruka, Iinchou, Sumire, and Narumi try to comfort her. Luna tells the HSP that she has realized what Yuka meant about seeing her future road with her Alice. She will fulfill Yuka's mission to erase the rest of the ESP's clones. She has also learned to be proud of her Alice, due to Yuka and Mikan's words to her. Luna looks at Mikan, and apologizes to her for everything she has done to her and thanks her. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions *What exactly is Hotaru's plan to save Natsume? *Will Mikan ever be able to be with Natsume again, if he lives? Memorable Moments *Natsume is confirmed dead, but the group will try time traveling to save him. *Hotaru's determination to not only save Natsume, but Mikan as wel,l showing how much she truly cares about her best friend's well being. Quotes Category:Chapter